Clean Slate
by pansy25
Summary: This is a collection of stories, drabbles and one-shot fics for my favorite couple.
1. Second Chances

Note: This is one of the drabbles that's on my head. Apollo and Cassandra are teenagers in the modern times but Apollo remembers all the wrong things he did to her.

"Do you believe in second chances?" asked Apollo.

"What do you mean?"

"Let's just say that I have hurt you and I wish to make it up. Will you let me?"

Cassandra paused before she answered him. "I guess it depends on the extent of what you've done?"

"But what if I hurt you pretty badly will you let me?"

"No."


	2. Let me die

Author's Note: Drabbles of what could have been and what might have been during the Trojan War

Apollo clenched and unclenched his fists as he saw the battle that broke through the outer walls of Troy. It was the very same wall that held the injured soldiers during the war. It was in that same instance that Cassandra his priestess and former love stayed to tend to the wounded. On that day, he stared intently at the fight. And even though he denied having any more feelings for Cassandra, he was still worried for her.

At the moment when the Greeks came inside the wall, they soon killed the surviving soldiers and dragged away the women and children to become slaves. When Cassandra was almost captured, there came lord Aeneas come to save the remaining few. His troops battled with the enemy and pushed them back just enough to take the others and flee to the inner wall. When almost all of the people were inside, Aeneas called the others to pull back. But an enemy pointed an arrow at him. No one saw until it was too late. When he was about to be hit, Cassandra pushed him away that made the arrow hit her before Aeneas could even comprehend what happened.

An injured princess was soon raised out of battle as the fight ensued. Angered by the Greeks audacity and the enlivened by the princess' heroism, the soldiers pushed forward and drove the enemies back out of the wall. The battle might have been won but the princess was hurt.

Apollo soon came to find the princess disguised as a priest of Apollo. He went inside the palace but no one was allowed to see her. There were several servant girls often coming in and out of the princess' chamber. They gasped before muttering that the princess lost too much blood.

Apollo wanted to see her but he hesitated then decided to go back to Olympus instead. Not wishing to see her in her frail form but before he left he heard, the princess even though it was the faintest of whispers. It was clear as a bell. "Please let me die…"

But even in her gravest of request, he would not grant it. Quickly he came inside her chambers to look upon her. Blood covered the cloth that bound her wounded body. It was drenched with it. Sweat covered her face as she murmured in sleep. No one was in the room.

He placed his hand on her forehead to brush away her hair. Even in her state, she was beautiful in his eyes. Such a frail girl caught in the middle of a war. He lightly grazed her face with his hand. Gently he placed his hand on her wound to cure her when a hand restrained him. Apollo looked at Cassandra. Brown eyes met his blue orbs.

"No… please let me die…"

Yet Apollo refused and made her sleep. The fates have already decided her fate and she will not die today. No, her fate led to a more gruesome death… one that he could not prevent. He often wondered if she had only agreed to her lover, could he have saved her from this fate? Apollo shook his head. It was no use contemplating, what could have been and what might have been. What was important was the present and the future. It was too late for them and it was too late for him to save her. He could only alleviate her pain and sorrow and left it to the fates to end it all.


	3. Aeneas' Resolve

These are drabbles what could have been and what might have been during the Trojan War. But this was actually inspired by one of my favorites authors named Noelerin. She inspired my muse to write a scene during the Trojan War. I twisted a lot of things so please don't comment of the authenticity of the story.

Disclaimer: This is purely fictional.

Aeneaus' Resolve

Aeneas was never a man who feared death. With a goddess for a mother, death was never in his mind. Yet he feared for the death of his family and his love ones. For they were not graced with heavenly protection. His concern for his family stems from the Trojan War itself. For he knew that his country would fall. A decade of warring and one slip would lead to ruin. Such was the fate that had befallen Hector, his prince and his general. Now he stands alongside his brother, Paris commanding the remaining army that defends the city. And he knew in his heart that defeat was imminent. It would only be a matter of time when the enemy devises a trap to kill them all. But he prayed to Zeus that he could at least prolong it further just for him to prepare ships to carry the women and children when the city falls.

Day in and out, he would go to battle, often gaining the upper hand then losing it at the end. Sometimes they win, sometimes they lose. It was basically a tag of war between them and the Greeks. And people have long lived with the war outside its walls for ten grueling years. During that time, Aeneas had already met several women in court even the infamous Helen of Troy. And though Helen was the fairest of maidens, he was not enamored by her beauty. He didn't even feel any kinship with her, regardless of their similarity of having one parent as god.

No, from the entire royal household, he was more in tuned with Cassandra than anyone else. Not because of her oracles but her intention to help others regardless of her stature. He often saw the priestess helping the injured during battle. One such incident was when she tended to his wounded arm after a fierce fight against the Greeks. When he asked her why, he was helping him. She merely laughed.

"People might call me insane but I am still capable to help my countrymen," answered Cassandra.

"But you are a princess of Troy, your majesty. Your place is at the palace."

"And do nothing, Lord Aeneas," retorted Cassandra. "No. My place is here with my people. It is my duty to help heal them."

Aeneas smiled before it turned into a frown. He came closer and whispered in her ears. "Even though, you know that the city will eventually fall?"

Cassandra looked into his eyes before giving him a sad smile. "Yes."

Looking at her closely, he now knew why the god of the healing fell in love with the princess. Although she was known as the fairest among King Priam's daughters, Cassandra was blessed not only with a fair face but also the intelligence, grace and maturity that attracted the god to her. No wonder Apollo pursued her. But something happened that made him curse her. And as much as he wanted to ask, propriety made him hesitate to do so. Silence ensued leaving both of them to their thoughts.

Cassandra finished dressing his wounds before she moved on to the next injured soldier. And so it began their unlikely friendship. Aeneas often observed the princess when he visited his injured troops. And though everyone was still wary of her insane visions, no one would deny that she was still an asset within the healing wards. She would often smile and assure others that they would get better and fight another day. But in his opinion, her eyes would always betray her. The very same eyes that showed her sadness, longing and regret to her folly with the god of healing.

One night, when he came from the temple of Aphrodite, he saw her sitting at the edge of the high wall overlooking at the Greek camp. He would never have seen her if not for her golden hair reflected by the light of the torch. He came closer to look at her.

"You can come closer if you like? I won't bite?" chuckled Cassandra, though she did not turn to face him.

"Princess, you shouldn't be sitting at the edge. You might fall."

Cassandra merely chuckled. "Believe me, when I say this lord Aeneas, I won't die here. Just like you, I will survive this massacre but only to die a more gruesome death. While you, honest Aeneas would live on and together with the survivors of Troy, you will create an empire that would surpass any kingdom of Greece."

He was taken aback. Was this one of her prophecies? He heard the rumors but never did he actually believe it until now. So it was true. His mother had not lied. Troy will fall and he was destined to save his remaining people and find them a new home. This led him to prepare the ships. He had to take his wife and son to safety. He needed to take extra supplies and load the ships with as many passengers as much as it can carry. But what about her? His curiosity set propriety aside.

"If you know all of this to happen? Why do you not escape. You have long warned the city of its disastrous fate. Why linger when you know Troy is a lost cause?"

She turned and looked at him right in the eyes. "I should ask you the same thing, my lord? Probably because Troy is my home and I cannot let it fall. I would rather be called insane and not believed by people because of my false prophecies rather than being true in the end." She chuckled once again and turned to look at the Greek camp. She sat at the edge and sighed. "Go home to your wife and child, lord Aeneas. They miss you."

Aeneas wanted to say that she could always change her fate. Instead of dying, she could flee and escape with him out of Troy but he hesitated. Her eyes bore her acceptance of defeat. It was not yet time to talk of such things. But on that night, he vowed to take Cassandra out of Troy when it falls. Even if he had to drag her out to safety.

Yet fate never let them meet. He searched for her while helping his countrymen escape but he could not find her. The ships have long been ready, it was time. With a heavy heart, he went to the ships and set sail to the unknown.


	4. Family Dinner

Excerpt to the Trojan Teenagers

Artemis rolled her eyes when she saw her brother Apollo sigh once more. What was is with this girl that always made him fall for her again. Even from before, he was basically smitten with the little harlot. It would start like before with Apollo looking at her then giving her little trinkets like flowers and jewelry before finally officially making his intents clear. The little chit would then string him along just to get her gifts then dump him in the end.

That was why Artemis invited little Cassie for dinner just to warn her of the Greek gods wrath should she play Apollo once again. But it seemed her plan backfired mainly for one minor detail. This chit didn't believe in gods and goddesses. This girl was actually oblivious as to who she was dining with. It all started awkwardly so Apollo started by introducing everyone.

"So guys, this is Cassie, Cassie these are my parents." He nudged his head on to Hera and Zeus who merely gave her a weak smile then proceeded to introduce Artemis. "And you already know of my sister, Diana."

Artemis gave her a nod. They sat down to eat a good hearty meal of Chinese food. They passed around the noodles and chopsticks and started to eat. There was an awkward silence as nobody dared to speak. A lingering feeling of animosity was there in the room, as everyone knew that an unexpected guess was present. To help clear the air Hera started a conversation to clear the air. "So Cassie, where did you meet Apollo?"

"We met in our Greek Mythology class, ma'am." Cassie smiled.

"We're writing a paper together," said Apollo.

"Which is already due on Friday," pointed Cassandra.

"A point that should have been retracted if someone didn't forget the due date."

"And a task that should have been done if someone didn't avoid me as much," continued Cassandra.

They both glared at each other as silence ensued. Zeus gave them a wry laugh to reduce children. "Now, now kids, you can continue your fight later, it is time to eat."

He lightly reprimanded them before continuing their dinner. "Honey, could you please pass me the spring rolls."

Hera grinned and passed it on. "So Cassie, are you an only child?"

"No ma'am. I have two older brothers and three younger sisters."

"A big family," added Artemis. Though she knew in the olden days, couples had bigger families unlike the modern world. Still with the cost of living and having more mouths to feed, it was hard for poor parents to take care of numerous children.

But still Artemis would not let her anger towards Cassandra pass. So she invited her to dinner so as to trick Cassandra into offending the other gods.

"So Cass, what is that paper all about that you got stuck with my douche brother?" She playfully punched Apollo by her side.

Cassandra smiled at their endearment, she remembered her playful banter with her older brothers before they grew apart. "We're actually researching on the topic of people's loss of faith towards the gods. It's basically an analysis as to why the people no longer worship the Greek gods today."

Hera and Zeus looked at Cassandra as though she remained obvious to their stares as she struggled to hold her noodles with the use of the chopsticks. But try as she might, the noodles always fell back into the box.

"What a very interesting paper," said Hera. "And have you any progress as to why that is today?"

Cassandra gave her noodles one last look before turning to Hera. "Well, I guess, from the word itself Greek mythology, it is basically just a myth. There is no truth or evidence that would prove that these gods exist."

"Really?" said Zeus. He was evidently humored by her notion and let her explain. "And what else can you say about it."

"Well, sir. Aside from the nonexistence of these gods, there is also a question about their divinity, perfection and human flaws," said Cassandra.

"Human flaws?" asked Artemis. She inwardly grinned as her plan was going through splendidly.

Cassandra nodded, "You see, if we are going to compare God and Greeks gods, the people today prefer to believe in God. They placed Him in high regards for they believe in His love, goodness and generosity, which is unlike the Greek gods long ago."

Hera frowned, "Well, my dear, surely the Greeks gods were also loving, good and kind. I'm certain they had also helped man when man asked for food and shelter from the gods," said Hera.

"Probably, ma'am but despite all of the generosity of these gods, they weren't perfect, All of them actually had a human flaws. These were flaws that no man today would accept for man believes that a god should be perfect in every way. Let us use Zeus for example. Despite Zeus' greatness, he also showed his human flaw. His philandering ways showed his humanity when a god should be benevolent and flawless. Even Hera showed her humanity for becoming a vindictive and jealous wife towards her husband's lovers."

"A trait Hera shouldn't have if her husband was faithful to her." Hera defended her point. Artemis inwardly chuckled once again at the whole scenario.

"But that is just it. Gods should be perfect. They shouldn't be acting like jealous wives or philandering husbands. It only showed their humanity that contradicts them being gods. Who in their right minds would worship moody gods that are easily angered and fated to curse others with gruesome fates. Just because the people refused or angered the gods, the poor innocent mortals suffer the blunt of the gods' anger. I think that unfair."

"So you believe that due to the gods showing human qualities, people today stopped worshipping Greek gods and call it myth?" asked Zeus.

Cassandra nodded.

"I see," said Zeus.

Silence again ensued. Cassandra finally gave up on her noodles and decided to give her noodles to Apollo instead. "With the innovations of science and technology, people today are more skeptic with deities. They have long passed the era of ignorance and word of mouth for everything could mostly be explained by science. No wonder many are atheists now. And what science could not answer, religion takes its place." Cassandra gave a wry smile before fingering her cross.

No one spoke afterwards, Artemis observe that even though Zeus and Hera wanted to defend themselves and prove that they were divinities, they have wisely shut their mouths stop any disputes. Artemis frowned for this was not the reaction, she wanted from the king and queen of the gods. Surely Zeus should have already struck her dead with his lightning by her audacity by now. But no one did anything. They continued with their meal. Apollo frowned at her direction putting the blame squarely on her shoulders.

Minutes passed and the silence was truly aggravating to say the least. After a few more minutes. She continued with her attack, she looked at the cross hanging on Cassie's neck. "My, I love your necklace, Cass. Where did you get it?"

Cassie touched her necklace affectionately "It was a gift from my father."

Artemis noted the delicate details of the golden cross. The shiny babble glimmered when it caught the rays of light. "Such a very beautiful piece. Did he buy it at Tiffany's"

Cassie smiled then nodded.

"He must really love you," said Artemis.

Hera then joined in on the conversation. "So what does your father do Cassie?"

"He's a doctor by profession, ma'am but other times he's also a lay minister at the church."

"Ah so you're Christian?" Artemis gave her a fake smile.

Cassie nodded as before answering, "Yes, my family is actually Catholic."

"Really," said Zeus as he started to listened in on the conversation. "I thought that you were Protestant."

Cassie chuckled then shook her head, "No, my parents are actually devout Roman Catholics so they raised us as such. And when my older brother joined the military, my father in his strong faith had this cross custom made for each one of us as a sign of God's love and protection."

"He must really be a devoted follower of Christ," said Hera. Artemis didn't need to be as intelligent as Athena to know what was going on their minds, each contemplated on how strong the faith of men are to this single God.

Cassie merely laughed. "Well that and having six children. He often worries about us." The sound of music reverberated through the air. Cassie gave them a smile of apology as she looked at her phone to see who was calling. "I'm sorry, it's my father. He's worried that I'm not yet home."

Hera gave a weak laugh, "Yes, well my dear having six children, I can very well understand."

Cassie smiled in return before standing and answering the phone, "Hi, daddy. Wait, what? He did that? Oh alright, I'll head there right now." Cassandra went back to the dining hall with the rest of the family. She asked to talk with Apollo alone.

"Apollo, I hate to cut this short but I think I'll take a rain check, my brother Paris got into a fight with Menelaus over Helen. He's currently in the hospital, so I have to see him. I'm really sorry."

"That's alright, Cass. Let me drive you there."

"No its alright, I'll take a cab."

"At this hour? You'll be lucky if you can find a cab. Come on I'll take you there."

"You really don't mind?"

"There's nothing better to do."

With that Apollo went back to the dining hall and gave their excuses and left. The moment the door was closed Zeus sighed but chuckled, "That was interesting."

Hera nodded. "Such a cheeky girl but I must say, she is interesting. I quite like her."

"You liked her?" Artemis gave a sardonic laugh. "She just insulted you and father with her assessment of the Greeks gods having human flaws and you say you _liked_ her."

"Well I don't agree with everything she said but she does have a point."

"So you approve of her?"

"Artemis, enough darling. We all know why you really invited her here and though, this Cassandra is insolent, she is not a threat to us. If Apollo wishes to fool around with her, let him be."

"But what if she hurts her again?"

"I doubt he'll let that happen again," chuckled Zeus.

"What was that old saying these mortals say, "_Shame on you if you fool me once_. _Shame on me if you fool me twice_."

"What does that mean?"

"Apollo gets dumped by this mortal once again, he is partly to blame. Besides, you are not your brother's keeper, child. Let your brother live his life and you go on with yours."

"Hera is right, Artemis. Let him be."

Artemis frowned, "I don't like it. That girl will hurt him again and I do not want to pick up the pieces when she does."

"Don't you think you're selling him short? Apollo has learned his lesson. I'm sure he won't be fooled this time. Just trust him, child."

Artemis just crossed her arms, "I still don't like it."


End file.
